hanakokunfandomcom-20200223-history
Yashiro Nene/Synopsis
Table of Contents Home • Hanako-san of the Toilet • Faeries (Yousei-san) • The Boy Exorcist • The Misaki Stairs Arc • The Confession Tree • The 4PM Bookstacks Arc • The Donuts • The Little Mermaid Arc • The Tea Party Arc • The Three Clock Keepers Arc • Searching Arc • Reach Out Your Hand • The Hell of Mirrors Arc • Delivery • The Summer Light Arc • Mokke of the Death • Picture Perfect Arc • Esoragato Arc • Study Camp Arc References 'Story' Hanako-san of the Toilet Nene hears about the rumours of Hanako and tries to summon them. She is surprised when it works and even more surprised when she realises Hanako is a boy. She starts off accidentally insulting Hanako but soon wins him over by calling him cool. She explains that her wish is for "Minamoto-senpai" (Teru) to fall in love with her. Hanako then pulls out a love strategies book. Nene is annoyed at this although Hanako explains that if she uses magical items then she will have to pay a large price. She tells him that she wants her wish, no matter what the price is, he then tells her that he doesn't have any magical items on him so he can't anyway. Nene contempates for a bit then decides to go along with what she says as he apparently grants wishes. They decide to focus on Method 78 of the book: "capatilize on your special abilities". Nene and Hanako then head to the garden as her "special ability" is agriculture. Hanako is disgusted at first. Nene reveals that she started agriculture, as well as cooking and sewing, because a guy she liked for three years said he liked "feminine girls." She confessed to him a month ago only to be rejected and insulted. Nene is clearly not over him and states that she wants Teru to date her to make him regret rejecting her. Hanako states that anyone would do for her and she denies the idea. He asks her what Teru's first name is only for Nene to avoid the question. Hanako gives her a heart-shaped card and tells her to write a thank-you note to Teru for picking up her pencil case alongside stuff she grew. She ends up placing the note on Teru's desk alonside some vegetables, leaving him and his class confused. She gets annoyed at Hanako and shouts at him, only for everyone in the hallway to stare at her for "talking to herself". The next attempt they try is for Hanako to steal Teru's button and for Nene to sew it back on, however Teru gets surrounded by other people trying to give him their buttons. Nene then makes a character bento for him, only to go overboard and for it to turn out terrifying. Another attempt, although being in no way linked to her abilities, is for Nene to run around a corner and "accidentally" bump into Teru, this fails as she accidentally runs into Kou walking next to him. As all these fails, Nene tries to ask Hanako for a quicker way. He suggests for her to just confess to Teru. When she reacts by telling him that that's impossible, he slips and reveals that he's new at this. Hanako tries to prove that he's not by trying to find "unpure items" and in the process accidentally drops a bag of mermaid scales. She asks him to explain what they are and Hanako replies that they're for matchmaking. He then panics and tries to get her to give them back only for Nene to put one in her mouth and threaten to swallow it. Hanako explains what they are and that when two people ingest scales from the same mermaid they will be cursed yet bound together. Nene proceeds to swallow it. He panics again and tries to explain that she'll be cursed. She states that she doesn't care if she's cursed if she'll be with Teru. She storms away, believing that Hanako lied to her. Nene finds Teru being confessed to by another girl and him turning her down as he has liked someone for a while and doesn't want to be with anyone else. Nene thinks she's lost all hope until she remembers about the scales. She is about to run towards him when she becomes covered in scales and loses consciousness. She sees herself falling through a sea of thoughts about how much she had invested in the wrong things and how selfish she had been. She regains consciousness to the sound of Hanako's voice. She is confused as to why she is surrounded by water until she looks in the mirror she is being held in front of and realizes that she's become a fish. Hanako reveals that this is the Mermaid's curse and that having someone else swallow the scale only splits the fish between you and that it's only for "matchmaking" as people who share the same curse are bonded together. Nene reflects on how she really felt about Teru, she didn't like him, she just wanted romance, not caring who it's with. She hears a voice coming from underneath the classroom when the floor opens up and reveals a fish with a human face (the mermaid) trying to make Nene her servant. She watches Hanako and the mermaid fight, Hanako pulls out a knife and easily defeats her. Hanako offers to eat the other scale and humanize Nene as her true wish ( again with a consequence). Nene begs him to turn her human again. Hanako eats the scale saying that she'll have to pay him back with her body. He moves on top of her, implying something sexual, when he states that he'll just be taking her physical labor. He teases her for taking it dirtily only for her to push him away and being surprised when she realizes she can touch him now. He flirts with her, saying that being bound to someone is the same as being with someone, and points out the newly appeared scales on her arms, saying that they'll go away if she dries them. Faeries (Yousei-san) The Boy Exorcist The Misaki Stairs Arc The Confession Tree The 4PM Bookstacks Arc The Donuts The Little Mermaid Arc The Tea Party Arc The Three Clock Keepers Arc Searching Arc Reach Out Your Hand The Hell of Mirrors Arc Delivery The Summer Light Arc Mokke of the Dead Picture Perfect Arc Esoragoto Arc Study Camp Arc 'References' Category:Synopsis